Acerola/Games/Quotes/SM
:"Is this what you're looking for, Princess? Give it a read!" :"Isn't it great? My dad's books are all great!" :"Yeah, it belonged to my dad. I know I don't look it, but my family used to be pretty much royalty." :"I had to have all my dad's books moved here so they didn't get ruined by the Pokémon. I can tell you lots of other old stories about Alola, too! You interested?" * If talked to again :"Oh! You're a trial-goer! You're just a few steps away from the trial at Mount Hokulani! Well, a few steps and a bus ride, that is. You can catch the bus from ." :"She's just like a real princess, don't you think? All frilly and sweet smelling..." Malie Garden :"And so is Acerola!" :"! You made it through Sophocles's trial, huh? That's really great! You can take on the next trial up past . Through Tapu Village, you know? If you get lost on your way, ask a police officer for directions. They're here to serve, right?" :"Now, Lillie, you're coming with me to do some shopping!" Aether House :"I'm ba-a-ack, everybody!" :"Ha ha ha! Looks like I finished up my shopping spree right on time! You've already met everyone?" :"I left her with Hapu. They should be coming soon." :"So why don't we get those trials done first? You did know I'm the captain, right?" :"My trial takes place at the abandoned site where the supermarket used to be. I'll wait out front of Aether House to show you the way, if you'd like!" :"Oh! Lillie!" :"What's the matter? You look all worn out. Do you want to rest at Aether House awhile?" :"And you, ! We can reach my trial site from Tapu Village. Come on, follow me!" Tapu Village :"The old supermarket where I hold my trial is right down this way. Down Route 14!" :"Here we are! Climb up these steps and my trial begins!" :"The time has finally come, ! So, I guess I should explain what kind of trial this is, huh? This old building is full of lots of Pokémon. Did you know? Here's where the trial part comes in. You've got to find the Totem Pokémon of this site and snap a shot of it with a ! The totem is a bit of a trickster, and it likes to play hide-and-seek and mess around. If you take pictures of the other Ghost-type Pokémon inside, it'll definitely come out to get in on the fun and have its photo taken, too! So, if you see something weird happening inside this old place, try to check it out. I bet you'll find a Ghost-type Pokémon causing the mischief, so get its photo before it's gone! I'll just borrow your Poké Finder for a sec. Hee hee! And your is a Ghost type, too! We just do this, and..." :"There! I've set it up to use a special shooting mode just for this trial. You'll only be able to use it at this site, though. As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. And you can't leave without giving up, too, so make sure you're ready for anything!" * If talked to again before entering the Abandoned Site :"As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. Also, you can't leave without giving up, so make sure you're ready for anything!" * If the player tries to leave the Abandoned Site :"You want to give up on my trial?" ::Yes: "Got it! Then make sure you're ready and try again!" ::No: "Got it! Then do your best!" * If the player restarted the trial :"Hey, ! You gave up last time in the middle of my trial, huh?" :"The Ghost types in that old place are pretty tough to take on, huh? Remember that Ghost types are weak to other Ghost types and types, too! I'm sure you'll make it this time! Don't give up on my trial yet! I believe in you!" :"As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. Also, you can't leave without giving up, so make sure you're ready for anything!" * If talked to again when defeated by Mimikyu :"So, ! You gave up on my trial last time, huh?" :" is a pretty tough opponent, isn't it? It's a Ghost- and Pokémon. Did you know? Neither type has a lot of weaknesses, so it's tricky to beat. You probably want to try Ghost- or moves against it. I'm sure you'll beat it this time! Don't give up on my trial yet! I believe in you!" * After defeating Totem Mimikyu :"Welcome back, ! I can check your pictures right away. Now let's see how you did... Yup! That's Mimikyu all right! It's pretty hard to catch it on film, so this is a really great attempt! Which means..." :"If you want to use a Ghost-type Z-Power, then you've got to move like this!" :"And since you passed my trial, , you now have my permission to catch Pokémon in the trial site. So, in that old building there. Here you go!" :"It's not a bad idea to have some Ghost-type Pokémon on your team!" :"What's that? You say the Poké Finder just started up on its own, during your trial? Oooh, cut it out, ! You're trying to scare me, huh? You'll have to come up with something a bit more believable than that! There's not even any room in the back of that shop, for starters! How gullible do you think I am?" :"Brrr! I feel like I'm getting chicken skin... Like a chill going through me for some reason..." :"Hey! Are you guys OK?!" Aether House :"We can't forgive this!" :"Darn it, those numskulls actually did something pretty clever for once!" :"Team Skull has taken over Po Town... It's basically their private playground now. If you're gonna go, though, try to find this guy on Route 15 who's wearing a kimono... He might be able to help you get to Po Town." Po Town :"Uncle Nanu!" :"Aue! I'm so sorry... You must've been so scared, huh?" :"Thanks, ! Really! You're really something!" :"Uncle, you're a great police officer, aren't you? I really hope that you're keeping a good eye on things here! What else do you stay here for, if you're not putting a stop to Team Skull's shenanigans?" :"That's what you say. But it's really all for the Pokémon, isn't it? You could depend on the Aether Foundation to look after the Pokémon that Team Skull hurts, but you stay here to look out for them, huh?" :"Come on, . Let's get you back to Aether House!" :"I'll come back to see you again soon, Uncle!" :"Then come by Aether House when you're done! Alola!" Aether House :"We're home! We brought Yungoos with us, too!" :"Wha... What's going on in here?!" :"But why? What happened?" :"What?!" * If the player did not leave with Gladion :"Can I trust you two to go and save Lillie? Every time I leave, Team Skull attacks this place. I have to protect these kids!" * Upon entering the Ghost Chamber :"Hiya! Acerola here, bringing an old royal touch to the Pokémon League!" First battle * Before battle :"Nanu said maybe he can't refuse a tapu choosing him to serve as kahuna... But he'd be darned if he had to serve as one of the Elite Four just because some guy asked him! So I guess I'll just have to battle hard enough to make up for his not being here!" * Upon being defeated :"I'm...I'm speechless! You've done me in!" * After being defeated :"Phew! Well, there goes my hope of beating you to smithereens and becoming myself!" ;Upon entering the Hall of Fame for the first time :"You really do love your Pokémon with all your heart, don't you, ?" Rematch * Before battle :"Hey, even if you are the Champion, you can't go into the Champion's chamber without proving you can still get past the Elite Four! And besides...battling is just plain fun! Come on, I can take you!" * Upon being defeated :"I'm...I'm speechless! How did you do it again?!" * After being defeated :"Being in the Elite Four is fun, but so is being a captain... Hmm, I'm not sure which to do..." * If talked to again... ** If battled first ::"You've got three more Trainers to take on! Thanks for picking me to battle first, while you were still fresh and full of energy!" :* If battled second ::"You have two more Trainers to take on! Are you getting tired? If you are, and you still are beating us, then I guess we've got quite a bit farther to go ourselves!" :* If battled third ::"You've made it to third base! Now you've just got to bring it home! Or would this be second base? I don't really get baseball metaphors..." :* If battled last ::"You've blasted right through the Elite Four! Well, first off, let me say congratulations! But don't lose your momentum now! Just keep storming ahead!" Aether House (after the player becomes Champion) :"No matter how strong I am, I know that there are things I can't do... Places I can't reach and people I can't protect. That's why I want to make all the kids at Aether House into superstrong Trainers themselves!"